Le retourneur de temps (par Almayen)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Harry était mortifié de penser à ce 'soir-là' comme ce 'soir-là'. Il aurait dû nommer cette soirée du 2 mai 1998 comme la fin de la guerre ou la Victoire. Après tout, ils avaient bien vaincu Voldemort. C'était manifestement une victoire. Mais la Victoire avait un goût bien amer... car elle avait réduit ton temps de vie à un an.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions", et review le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Nous avons reçu sur notre compte FF la commande de **Cocolita1804** , qui était la suivante : " _Harry Potter gagne la guerre mais il est touché par un sort et apprend qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un an à vivre (retour dans le passé si l'envie vous prend)_ "

 **Almayen** , une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé de répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui ont reviewé / mis en favoris Vue d'ailleurs. Et je remercie énormément **Baderoh** pour son avis éclairé, et **Quatre8ss** pour sa relecture (et sa correction volontaire et salvatrice *.*) sur ce présent texte.

Me voici maintenant avec une nouvelle commande, moins joyeuse que la précédente. Étrangement, je suis plus à l'aise dans cette atmosphère mélancolique... Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Ron avait reposé son verre.

'' Et là, j'ai l'impression d'être une horrible personne en disant ça. Je suis une horrible personne non ? ''

Harry n'avait rien répondu. Ce n'était pas qu'il pensait que Ron était une mauvaise personne. Bien au contraire. C'était tout simplement qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait aucune réponse satisfaisante pour concevoir ce qui leur était arrivé depuis huit mois. Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Ou peut-être était-ce le contraire. Trop d'idées, de phrases vaines qui bousculaient ses pensées, mais il n'avait pas le temps de les examiner comme il se devait. Il n'avait le temps que de les sentir en lui, de prendre note de leur existence. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas perdre de précieuses secondes à essayer de les comprendre, sachant que rien ne les expliqueraient. Harry avait fait le douloureux constat que chaque seconde était précieuse. Une seconde permettait un sourire. Deux, un rire. Quelques minutes, l'amour.

Il fallait mieux préserver la joie plutôt que des interrogations sans fin.

Ron ne s'était pas offusqué de cette absence de réponse. Sûrement comprenait-il aussi qu'ils n'avaient plus le temps de querelles ou vexations inutiles.

OoOoO

Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'ils en avaient perdu du temps – si celui-ci manquait, les exemples abondaient.

Comme ce soir là, où la pluie se confondait avec l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement tondue, et où Harry avait fait tomber une assiette, qui avait éclaté en mille morceaux. Il aurait pu la réparer – il aurait même _dû_ la réparer, mais la vue de ce pauvre objet brisé sur le carrelage l'avait rendu dans un état second, et il s'était tenu là, hébété, regardant fixement les morceaux éparpillés. Combien de temps était-il resté comme cela, il n'en savait rien – mais quand Ginny était rentrée de sa longue journée d'entraînement et avait constaté que rien n'avait été préparé pour dîner, elle s'était énervée. Une dispute avait démarré, des cris échangés, des reproches infondés formulés. Le tout avait été suivi par une longue culpabilité. _'' Dans dix mois, tu ne seras plus là, et moi je ne trouve rien de mieux que_ _de_ _te crier dessus pour une putain d'assiette !_ ''

Ginny avait ensuite répété l'insulte, encore et encore, jusqu'à la crier. À la fin, cependant, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure. _Putain_.

Mais le mot ne s'adressait plus au plat. C'était un cri contre leur situation. Ginny avait pleuré. Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras sans un mot. Ils avaient fini par sortir deux fourchettes, ouvrir une boîte de conserve, et avaler les haricots blancs directement dans le récipient de métal. Ils étaient restés assis sur le sol, la tête de Ginny reposant dans le cou d'Harry, et s'étaient levés lorsqu'elle avait murmuré d'une voix éteinte qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se couche, se levant tôt pour sa séance d'entraînement du lendemain. Lui avait acquiescé et l'avait suivi dans la chambre sans un mot.

Et personne n'avait réparé l'assiette.

oOoOo

Lorsque le jour tombait et qu'ils guettaient le sommeil dans leur lit, ils laissaient les volets ouverts.

Harry voulait profiter des étoiles – il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la beauté des astres jusqu'alors. Peut-être pourrait-il toujours les voir, une fois mort. Peut-être même deviendrait il étoile.

La nuit qui avait suivi l'incident de l'assiette, il avait tenu la main de Ginny, et avait regardé ses longs doigts dont la lune faisait ressortir la pâleur. '' _Promet moi que l'on ne gaspillera plus le temps qui nous reste en dispute_ _s_ '' lui avait-elle imploré. Il avait promis, bien évidement, car il souhaitait ardemment passer ses dix derniers mois sur Terre en paix et bonheur complet.

Mais la vie n'est jamais totalement paisible, et encore moins lorsqu'on se sait condamné.

Car l'on ressentait le besoin de tout dire sachant que dans moins d'un an l'être aimé ne serait plus là. Et ce tout urgent, vital, passionné, comprenait aussi bien les déclarations d'amour que celles de ressentiment. Alors bien sûr, comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils avaient encore gaspillé le temps qui leur restait en disputes.

Leur plus grande dispute avait même fini par deux longues journées passées par Ginny au Terrier, Harry restant dans leur appartement à maudire sa compagne, lui-même et la vie, accompagné d'une bouteille de Whisky et de Neville. Son camarade n'avait rien dit sur la colère du Survivant, sur son éloignement avec la jeune femme, et avait trinqué silencieusement avec lui. Neville avait été étonné qu'Harry lui demande à _lui_ de venir – ils étaient proches, mais pas autant que Ron ou Hermione.

Harry n'avait pas expliqué que Ron était resté près de Ginny, pour la consoler et certainement partager des angoisses ou des colères, ces choses qu'ils ne pouvaient décemment exprimer devant lui.

Il n'avait pas non plus expliqué qu'Hermione s'enfermait dans le travail pour tenter de trouver une solution, un contre-sort, un miracle qui le sauverait. Au bout de quatre mois, Harry avait compris qu'essayer de sortir Hermione de ses recherches était impossible, et avait abandonné l'idée.

Harry n'avait pas expliqué tout ceci, car si Neville en avait été étonné, il n'avait posé aucune question.

Il n'avait rien non plus demandé lorsque Harry s'était levé précipitamment en s'excusant de devoir le quitter – il devait aller au Terrier. Neville avait fait le sourire gêné que tout le monde lui réservait depuis ce _soir là_ , et l'avait laissé retrouver et embrasser l'élue de son cœur.

 **oOoOo**

Harry était mortifié de penser à _ce soir-là_ comme _ce soir-là_. Il aurait dû nommer cette soirée du 2 mai 1998 comme la _fin de la guerre_ ou la _Victoire_. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que l'avait qualifiée les journaux et la société magique – et il ne pouvait leur en vouloir. Après tout, ils avaient bien vaincu les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort. Oui, c'était manifestement une victoire.

Mais la Victoire avait un goût bien amer pour lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de chuter, et tout aurait pu s'arrêter là pour le Survivant mais la vie s'était montrée plus ironique. Un sort avait été lancé, et Harry touché ; le mangemort qui avait adressé son ultime vengeance avait été arrêté, mais il était trop tard.

Les médicomages avaient été formels. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un an à vivre.

La soirée du 2 mai 1998 avait donc bien été soirée de victoire, mais elle avait marqué pour Harry le début de la fin, de ses mois qui s'accélèrent pour offrir le mortel à la Faucheuse. Peut-être celle-ci avait été contrariée qu'un simple homme devienne possesseur de ses reliques, et avait décidé de le punir en lui offrant une date butoir.

Si l'on avait demandé son avis à Harry, il aurait attesté que mourir en connaissant son jour était certainement le pire. Il aurait demandé qu'on lui épargne cela – le temps se réduisant en mois, chaque jour devenant plus lourd, chaque seconde questionnée, chaque mot étant regretté, chaque chose impossible à remettre à plus tard, chaque événement devenant le dernier.

Mais personne n'avait demandé son avis à Harry, et certainement pas la Mort.

 **oOoOo**

Le dernier Noël d'Harry fut triste.

Chacun essayait de cacher sa peine, mes les sourires que la grande assemblée réunie chez les Weasley s'efforçait de faire n'atteignaient pas les yeux des individus. La perte effective de Fred, et celle imminente d'Harry faisaient recouvrir le regard de la famille d'un voile brumeux.

Mais chacun ouvrit ses cadeaux, et Harry eut le droit à un vase offert par les Dursley, qui le conduisit à se réfugier à l'étage pour pleurer. Si son oncle et sa tante daignaient lui faire un cadeau de valeur, c'est qu'ils sentaient bien que la fin était proche, et voulaient marquer le coup, tenter de se réconcilier pour se quitter en paix.

Lorsqu'Hermione l'avait surprit en train de pleurer, elle s'était excusée.

Excusée de ne pas trouver de solution, excusée de ne pas avoir su le protéger, excusée de ne pouvoir rien faire. Harry avait simplement ri, et Hermione avait eu cet air confus qu'elle abordait lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose mais qu'elle essayait de le cacher.

 _'' Ne te blâme pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, Mione ''._

Mais Hermione, pour une raison qui lui échappait, n'avait pas écouté cette phrase qui était plus un souhait qu'une recommandation, et avait continué de se blâmer d'échouer à sauver son meilleur ami.

 **oOoOo**

Les mois avaient passé et la vie continuait son court chemin. Les disputes et les larmes avaient continué, les rires aussi. Tous veillaient à ce qu'Harry parte avec de beaux souvenirs.

Il appréciait le geste – et le voulait aussi. Mais une part de lui aspirait à ce que les choses soient aussi naturelles que s'il ne se savait pas déjà mort. La vie n'était pas une longue ligne droite. La vie avait son lot de peine à offrir, et Harry voulait continuer à les expérimenter.

La souffrance, c'était aussi la vie, après tout.

Quand Ron, aidé par l'alcool, lui avait finalement avoué que parfois ce qui lui pesait le plus dans tout ceci n'était pas qu'Harry meurt, mais que Hermione s'enferme dans son bureau, lire de vieux grimoires dans l'espoir d'un miracle, Harry n'avait rien dit. Bien sûr, Ron s'était voulu de cette confidence.

 _'' Et là, j'ai l'impression d'être une horrible personne en disant ça. Je suis une horrible personne non ? ''_

Non, Ron n'était pas une personne horrible. Bien au contraire. C'était un homme, qui allait perdre son meilleur ami, et qui avait peur de perdre également sa compagne.

 **oOoOo**

'' Non ''

'' Harry, réfléchis. C'est... ''

'' Le seul moyen. Je sais. Mais c'est non. ''

Hermione avait baissé les yeux, et Harry avait serré la main de son amie d'enfance en la forçant à le regarder.

'' Mione... si on l'utilise, je me sauverais peut-être. Mais il pourrait y avoir plein de conséquences dont nous n'avons pas idée. Imagine qu'à cause de ça, Voldemort ne meurt pas, et qu'il gagne la bataille ? On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. Ma vie ne vaut pas celle de millions d'autres. ''

Hermione avait alors ri. Et Harry avait ri aussi, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais entendre le rire de sa complice de toujours lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne pu retenir cet éclat de vie. Hermione n'avait pas ri depuis _ce soir-là_.

'' Regarde nous... si on nous avait dit en troisième année que c'était toi, le garçon qui fonce toujours tête baissée dans les ennuis, qui allait me rappeler à l'ordre, la si sage et raisonnée Hermione... ''

Elle avait ensuite pleuré.

C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis _ce soir-là_.

 **oOoOo**

Mais ni elle, ni personne d'autre ne pleura lors du dernier mois de vie du Survivant. Ils ne riaient pas vraiment non plus – mais tous avaient passés un accord silencieux, muet, qui se passait de verbalisation, tant celui-ci était limpide.

Les pleurs seraient réservés pour l'enterrement.

Lorsque celui-ci arriva, le 4 mai 1999, de nombreux discours furent prononcés, d'hommages rendus, de larmes versées.

Et reposait dans la tombe, près du corps d'Harry James Potter, un retourneur de temps – comme une dernière promesse, de celles que font les meilleures amies rappelées à l'ordre, de sécher ses larmes et de veiller à ce que la paix et le bonheur du plus grand nombre soient assurés.

* * *

Note de l'auteur (de fin) : J'espère que cette fin triste ne vous empêchera pas de laisser une review ! Le commanditaire avait proposé un retour dans le temps, mais il me paraissait plus juste venant d'Harry de se sacrifier pour ne pas prendre de risques sur un éventuel retour de notre cher Voldy. Et puis, j'hésitais encore entre un Happy end et une tombe, et j'ai croisé un corbeau. Je me suis alors sentie d'humeur nostalgique, et j'ai tranché : la fin allait être définitivement triste (si il y a des réclamations, c'est donc au corbeau qu'il faut s'en prendre !)

Et n'oubliez pas : vous pouvez vous aussi commander une fiction ! Et sur tout les univers possibles (il suffit de reviewer l'histoire prévue à cet effet) !


End file.
